


You're a Witch

by OswinTheStrange



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Denial, Truth, reader is secretly a witch, rowena is being a pest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 00:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18487696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OswinTheStrange/pseuds/OswinTheStrange
Summary: Rowena knows something about Reader that she doesn't want anyone else to knowSet in S10





	You're a Witch

She was staring at you again, eyes narrowed in thought. It was more unnerving than anything. Like she knew something you didn't. But also like she was trying to figure something out, trying to analyze you like some kind of experiment that didn't have the results she was expecting.

  
  
“Aren't you supposed to be working?” you finally asked, motioning towards the Book of the Damned and the codex.

  
  
“I'm taking a break,” Rowena said without missing a beat. “Deciphering ancient curses takes a lot out of a girl.”

  
  
“Can you take your break without staring at me?” you huffed, crossing your arms as if it could protect you from her stare.

  
  
“I could.” But she didn't. Just kept on staring. Maybe she was just trying to get on your nerves. It certainly seemed like something she'd do to entertain herself, considering there wasn't much else to do.

  
  
You pointedly looked down at your work, trying to continue 'helping’ Rowena translate the Book. You could still feel her eyes on you, scrutinizing you. It was stupid, but you couldn't help but let it get to you.

  
  
“What is it?” you snapped, temper flaring as your head shot up. “What do you want?”

  
  
“Oh, nothing. Not from you anyway,” she said smoothly, a smirk on her lips. “I just find you fascinating.”

  
  
You raised an eyebrow. “Fascinating,” you repeated tiredly.

  
  
She nodded, smirk growing. “Oh, aye. It's not often you see a witch parading around as a hunter.”

  
  
You stiffen. She couldn't know. There was no possible way she knew. “I'm not a witch,” you said. You tried keeping your voice steady, hoping it wouldn't betray you.

  
  
“Oh, please, dear, there's no need to lie,” she said. “After all, _we're both_ witches here.”

  
  
“I'm not a witch. I'm a hunter.” You said it coldly, hoping she'd get the message. “I've never given anyone any reason to think otherwise.”

  
  
“You didn't have to. Any witch who knows what she's doing could sense it. Even in these chains,” she raised her wrists and shook said iron chains, “I can sense it. You're a natural witch, plain as day.”

  
  
"I'm not-" you tried.

  
  
She cuts you off. "And you can stop lying. I can see that you already know it."

  
  
You sighed. She was good. Really good. "What do you want?" you asked. She had to want something. There was no way she wasn't going to use this against you.

 

“Well, I’m sure you know what I really want,” Rowena said, glancing around the room and at her chains in disgust. “But, I’ll settle for having my curiosity satisfied.”

 

“Curiosity?” you asked.

 

She nodded. “How does a witch ignore her calling and become the complete opposite of who she’s meant to be?”

 

“Hunting is my calling,” you answered, shrugging.

 

Rowena rolled her eyes, making a scoffing sound. “Oh, please!” she exclaimed. “No witch has hunting as her calling! And surely you’ve felt it? Your magic calling to be used, to be unleashed.”

 

You’d never admit it, but you had. You felt it every day, trying to draw you in. Every time you did even the tiniest spell for a hunt, you felt a surge of adrenaline and a sort of natural instinct that was difficult to avoid chasing after. It drove you mad. But your upbringing, your life now, told you not to. Witches were bad, the power that drew them eventually controlled them and turned them dark. That was how it worked. “No,” you lied. “And even if I had, witchcraft and hunting don’t exactly mix well.”

 

“Don’t act as though you’re as daft and close-minded as every other hunter out there. You know very well the world isn’t black and white, hunters and monsters. Witchcraft is far more complex than that,” she said. “And it’s not something you can deny for very long.”

 

You tensed in your seat, looking away. “I can deny it as long as I want. I’m not a witch.”

 

Rowena sighed, fake pity in her voice and features. “Oh, you poor dear. You really think you can deny who you are?” She shook her head. “Doing something like that never ends well, not for anyone. It’ll either come out or eat you from the inside. Either way, it spells disaster.”

 

“I can handle myself,” you muttered.

 

“Oh, really? Do you know what happens when a witch can’t control her magic? It’s not very pretty. And one day, all that magic that you’re blocking behind that wall of ‘self control’ will break free and run wild. All it takes is one slip and-” she held her hand up and snapped her fingers. “Well, someone could get hurt.”

 

“You’re lying!” you snapped. “You’re just trying to scare me!” But the words had done their job and you imagined something—anything—happening and losing control. Bad things happening, the boys getting hurt. Maybe even something happening to you yourself. And once word got out in the hunter community, you’d never be safe again. Hunted until you were put down like a rabid dog because that’s all you’d be to them.

 

“Suddenly you’re an expert on magic now?” Rowena asked, raising an eyebrow. “Face it, at this point, I’m you’re only hope.”

 

“You’re not! Now shut up!” you shouted, glaring at her.

 

She shrugged, a smug smirk on her face. “Keep telling yourself that, dear, but fine. The sooner this gets done, the sooner I’m free.”

 

As if nothing had just happened, she went back to working on translating the Book, leaving you scared and angry. Heart pounding and hands shaking, you stood and stormed out. You needed some air.

 

You heard her chuckle lightly as you did, pen still scratching on paper as she worked.

 

Inside, you knew she was right. What you were wouldn’t stay a secret for long. Soon enough, probably sooner than you thought, your magic would come flooding out and you wouldn’t be able to handle it or the consequences.It had been building for a long time, ever since your teenage years.

 

And now, with no one to turn to, she really would be your only hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Damn it's been a while since I've written anything!  
> Hope you guys enjoy!  
> Thanks to my editor, Marrilyn


End file.
